Banished
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard. He feels bad about what he did. What he doesn't expect is to be rescued from an attack. The rescuer is none other than Tony Stark
1. Chapter 1

**~I hope you enjoy. R&R.~**

As Loki stood before Odin's throne, muzzled and chained, he waited for the judgment of the person he once thought of as his father. He couldn't speak to make a plea, to tell them his side of the story, or to tell them that he was under the spell of the staff just as many mortals were. Not that he would lower himself to such a level.

Loki glared at Odin despite the churning feeling of what could only be described as guilt and fear in his stomach. He was scared of what Odin would condemn him too as punishment. There were so many options for punishment going through Loki's head as he half listened to Odin rant, he had to fight back the need to shiver.

"Loki, for your crimes against Asgard and Midgard you are banished to Midgard, to be surrounded by the very people you wished to enslave." Odin's voice boomed out across the throne room, his words feeling like a physical smack causing Loki to flinch. Asgard was his home despite his claims against it just as Thor was his brother.

With the punishment declared Odin strode from room without another glance at the man who he once thought of as a son. The two guards on either side of Loki grabbed each arm and dragged him towards the Bifrost. He didn't struggle, he felt defeated in a way he never had before. As the Bifrost opened to Midgard, Loki's new prison he felt his eyes fill with tears. He felt so much pain at his punishment, his choices, and the fact he was forced to try and take over Midgard.

It was the middle of the night when Loki landed in the still destroyed Manhattan. The destruction of the city meant that there was no one around to see the haggard god that had tried to destroy their world. Loki wanted nothing more than to find somewhere to go lay down and sleep, wishing this nightmare would be over when he awoke but that was not to be.

Tony Stark was out walking when he saw the flash. As a scientist he was naturally curious so he headed towards where it had come from. What he didn't expect to see when he got there was the recently defeated God of Mischief surrounded by a bunch of street thugs who were kicking the shit out of him. The God wasn't even attempting to fight back, Tony watched as Loki just laid there as the thugs kicked and punched him.

Loki hadn't expected anyone to be around so when the thugs came he was surprised but he could have easily defeated those mortals, even in the weakened state he was in from being beaten by Hulk and lack of nutrition. He simply didn't care to. He believed he deserved it for all the lives he took. It was after a nasty blow to the ribs that Loki heard someone yell at the people beating him.

"Get away from him you shits! Can't you find something better to do with your time like maybe going to school?" the voice yelled out. Loki tried to identify the voice but between the pain and the fact his body had been without food and water for over a week his mind wouldn't focus. Just before he passed out he saw what he thought was a blue glow coming from his savior.


	2. Chapter 2

*********************************Loki's POV*******************************************

When I woke up I was in a soft bed in a dimly lit room. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I hurt. As I sat up I groaned in pain, closing my eyes against the assault of memories. I was no longer welcome in Asgard, banished to a place I tried to destroy. I was so ashamed of myself, of what I had done under the control of the scepter I had allowed a group of weak mortals to beat me up.

The door opened, allowing a stream of light and a person to slip in before the door was shut again. "I see you are awake. I was starting to worry." The voice sounded familiar but through the haze of pain and emotional exhaustion I couldn't place it.

As the figure came and sat by the bed I tried to figure out how long I had been out. I was about to ask when the person turned on a lamp, casting a bright light over the figure of none other than Tony Stark. I bit back a gasp of surprise as I stared at him.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded even as my brain scrambled to figure out why I wasn't in some type of prison since it was an Avenger who had found me.

Tony looked at me with an arched brown eyebrow over his blue eyes. "Well almighty Rudolph, you were getting your ass handed to you by a group of common thugs. I figured we couldn't have that, it puts a bad shine on the fact the Avengers kicked your ass." His voice was taunting but there was a questioning look in his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment before bowing my head. "I required no rescuing." It wasn't entirely true. I didn't need saving from the thugs though, I needed saving from myself. I looked up at him again and he was looking at me with an almost concerned look.

"You sure looked like you needed help but it must have been part of your almighty plan." He said as he stood from the chair by the bed and headed back towards the door. "Since you don't require my help anymore I'll leave you to get dressed. You can come down and eat then be on your way." With that he was out the door again.

I got up from the bed slowly, carefully testing my body to see how bad I hurt. My muscles twinged with slight pain but that was the extent. I noticed I was in a pair of boxers when I stood up, it showed how out of it I was that I didn't notice before.

My clothes where piled neatly on a dresser, freshly cleaned and showing no signs of wear from getting beaten up. I dressed quickly and headed out of the bedroom, heading through the tower towards where I guessed the kitchen was.

Tony was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee when I finally found the kitchen. It was clean, showing very little signs of use though fully stocked, and filled with electronics of which I had no clue the purpose of. It was an impressive kitchen though I had not been in many Midgardian ones.

Tony didn't even look up from the electronic device he was working on. "Feel free to help yourself to whatever. I have leftover take out in the fridge and its also fully stocked if you feel like cooking." I stared at him slightly shocked before heading towards the fridge. For someone who had recently been my enemy he was surprisingly comfortable in my presence and it made me curious.

The fact he didn't treat me with hate and had actually saved me made me feel warm inside. I wanted to return the favor. "Are you going to be eating?"

Tony glanced up from his tablet in surprise. "I was going to have some leftovers." He said with a shrug. I frowned as I looked through the contents of his fridge. He had some leftover Chinese food but I didn't think that would do for breakfast. I wanted to make him something to repay him for what he had done for me.

"I will make you something." It wasn't really a question or offer. It was a statement. I pulled out eggs, bacon and sausage to cook and started on them. I fried up the bacon and sausage first, ignoring Tony when he came to stand near me, watching me work over my shoulder. The eggs went on next in the bacon grease and I gave a small chuckle when I heard Tony's stomach growl.

Tony looked at the meal I had fixed before giving me a smile. "This looks good. I didn't know you could cook. Thor sure as hell can't." He looked slightly ashamed after saying that. "Sorry."

I simply shrugged it off as I dished him up. "Think nothing of it." After I dished myself up I muttered quietly. "I learned to cook while Thor was learning to be king." I noticed the frown on Tony's face, his eyes taking on an almost sad look.

"Well this is delicious. Thank you for making it."


	3. Chapter 3

** ~I want to apologize for the lack of updates lately. I've been really busy with school.~**

**Tony ate** quietly, looking up at me every few seconds. I was slightly shocked he could sit that long without talking. He would barely be quiet the first time we met. I was also slightly surprised he was eating what I made him. I expected him to be suspicious and unwelcoming of anything I offered him. He wasn't though. He never did as I suspected.

I looked at him curiously. "Why did you rescue me? I am not but your enemy." He looked up from his food and gave me a cocky smile.

"If anyone gets to kick your ass Reindeer-Games it will be me." He chuckled and looked at me when I gave him a 'don't shit me' look. "The truth is we all do dumb shit. I don't blame you for the invasion truly." He gave a small shrug and I felt my jaw drop. He didn't even know the truth behind the attack and he forgave me. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to these mortals than I originally believed.

I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what but I never got the chance. The rest of the Avengers came in minus Thor who was still in Asgard. The group was talking loud and joking with each other but that all came to a stop when they saw me sitting at the table with Stark.

"What the fuck is he doing here Stark?!" Clint yelled. His hand went to his back as if to draw an arrow but finding none he clenched his fist. I tensed, preparing myself to be beaten again but Tony surprised me once again by standing up and stepping between me and the Avengers.

"He is my guest and will be left alone for as long as he is here. If you have a problem with it then you can damn well leave now and you won't have access to my tower anymore." His voice was stern and held a slight bite to it as he glared at the group.

I stood up and touched his shoulder. "Tony, I don't want to cause problems. I will leave." He turned to look at me, frowning.

"You will not. Don't worry about it. I was actually going to invite you to stay until you get your feet under you." He ignored the shocked gasps from the group. "I won't take no for an answer either. Just ask Brucey back there." He indicated the quiet scientist that stood to the back of the group that changed into the beast that gave me nightmares.

I swallowed hard but nodded none the less. "Alright. I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry its so short and took so long to be put up.. I don't know if i'm going to continue it though.~**

** Tony grinned** at me especially when Clint let out a slightly horrified noise before storming off. I chuckled a little and smirked, enjoying how Stark was willing to tease his teammates.

"Now that that is settled." Tony stated before turning back to his food with a smile. "I'll get a room set up for you later today. You can help decorate it to your liking." He told me before taking a bite of his food. I nodded, feeling slightly shocked that he was so willing to accept me into his house.

Bruce stepped up behind Tony, glancing at him eating before looking up at me, grimacing a little when I stiffened. "I've never seen him eat breakfast before. How did you manage that?"

I glanced at Tony before looking up at Bruce, seeing the rest of the team leave the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I backed away a little, slightly nervous around the man who turned into the monster that beat me. "I simply made it for him in return for helping me." Tony smiled up at me as Bruce put his hands on his shoulders.

*********************************Tony's POV*******************************************

I smiled across the table at Loki and leaned back against my science bros hands. I looked up at Bruce with a smile and patted his hands. "You've gotten me to eat before Bruce. It just takes a special person to get me to." I chuckled and went back to eating. "Plus you two are better cooks than anyone else is."

Bruce blushed and Loki smirked as I flirted with them. Its true I flirted with everyone but I truly did have feelings for Bruce and Loki had somehow wormed his way into my affection in the short time I had known him despite him trying to kill me for most of that time.

"You are just a finicky eater." Bruce chuckles as he ruffles my hair a little. Loki was watching us with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Loki asked causing me to choke a little before looking up at him. Bruce's hands tightened on my shoulders before falling away.

"Why would you think that?" Bruce asked as he stiffened a little. Loki looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"You two appear to have a very intimate relationship." He looked a little bummed as he looked at us. I couldn't help but wonder if I was getting that readable. I really liked Bruce and Loki picked up on it immediately. I wondered how long it would be before someone picked up on my feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Sorry this took so long to get up.. I had writers block when it came to this. I hope you like it~**

***********************Loki's POV**************************

I watched the interaction between the two scientists in front of me, almost positive that they were sleeping together, if not simply dating. I didn't understand why it upset me to think they were together though. It shouldn't have affected me in any way yet I felt oddly jealous and sad over the fact.

I gave a small chuckle, albeit slightly strained as I watched them. Bruce stood almost protectively behind Tony who was completely relaxed as he flirted easily with the two of us. I also noticed the worried look on his face when I made the comment about them being in a relationship. I knew then that he wanted something more with Bruce.

"Well your observation skills seem to be a little rusty Reindeer Games." He joked with an easy smile. "Bruce is my science bro."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You do realize you are attempting to lie to the God of Lies right Anthony? You are supposed to be intelligent for a Midgardian so you must know that will not work." I teased him with a mischievous smirk.

Bruce chuckled a little as he moved to sit down beside Tony before furrowing his brows. "You honestly believe there is more to our relationship than friendship?" He asked me seriously. "Have you ever had a best friend? The relationship isn't always so clear cut seeming as normal friendship."

I must have looked confused because a look of sympathy crossed both his and Tony's face. "Have you ever had a best friend Loki?" I looked down, feeling sad. No, I had never had a best friend. I didn't know what that was like. I shook my head. "Have you ever had a friend, an actual friend?" Tony asked quietly, a sad look on his face.

"No. I have not ever had any friends. Most of the time it was Thor's friends who pretended to be mine. I've never had true friends. People didn't like me, even before they found out about my parentage." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it when in fact I was actually sad. I was remembering the times I had thought I had friends in Asgard, in the people who had surrounded Thor and I. They pretended to be my friend but they never liked me, they mostly pretended to further their station or to please Thor.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice the two scientists moving around the table to the side I was on. I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders as Tony and Bruce both hugged me.

I felt like I was floundering slightly. I'd never been hugged by someone other than my mother before, not even my wife. This was a new experience but it was wonderful. I felt heat blooming in my stomach as their arms tightened slightly around my shoulders.

It was Bruce who broke the brief silence. "Well you have friends now."

I looked up at him in shock, a slightly surprised and questioning look on my face. How could they forgive me so quickly and then consider me their friend. I understood Tony slightly because he was different, he was eccentric and considered himself to have done evil things in his past. He thought people deserved a second chance and he understood the need to be accepted, in whatever misconstrued way. I couldn't believe Bruce accepted me so quickly though.

I suppose Bruce read that on my face because he chuckled quietly. "Yes I mean it. If you are a friend of Tony's you're a friend of mine. And I believe you have good in you and you will make a good addition here." He smiled, his voice open and honest. I couldn't help smiling back brightly.

Tony ruffled my hair. "And you are a friend of mine. I like you Reindeer Games, even if you threw me out a window." He chuckled and grinned brightly at me.

I couldn't believe my luck. I finally had friends.


End file.
